1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrochemical discharge machining device, and more particularly to an electrochemical discharge machining device converting force on an electrode into a signal controlling the electrode contacting a work piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electric discharge machining method (EDM), work pieces are not limited by their mechanical characteristics, such as strength and hardness. EDM, however, is not applicable to non-conductive work materials such as glass or ceramic. The electrochemical discharge machining method (ECDM) employs the electrochemical reaction of conductive liquid to generate isolative gas and electrical spark discharge, which melts the surface of a work piece. Hard materials are frequently used for machining, thus, ECDM is important for industrial applications.
EDM employs average gap voltage or average spark delay time to control feed rate and feed direction, thus, gap dimensions and machining stability are controlled. When ECDM is performed, the electrode must be very close to or in contact with the work piece. If the feed rate is improper, efficiency may be reduced and the electrode may impact the work piece and possibly damage or break the electrode.